Muestrate!
by Mia-sakura-himesama
Summary: La mansion Panthomhive tiene un nuevo huesped! Sebastian adopta a una adorable neko que traera alegria y travesuras para todos en especial para un serio conde. ¿Que hara Ciel cuando descubre que este no es un simple gato? Ademas agregando que poco a poco ira sintiendo algo por este neko.


**Ohayou minna-san aqui Mia-chan perdon por no subir mis anteriores fics pero e estado sin internet sin 3 meses T.T estoy en casa de unos familiares para escribir esta historia a tiempo record. Cuando tenga tiempo subires el proximo capitulo de mis demas historias.**

Yo: helloooo ladyyyyys!

Mikan: hi mi-chan

Natsume: ¬.¬ y nosotros?

Yo: pronto nesecito no mas el pendraid

Ciel: asi no se dice idiota...

Yo: nyyaaa entonces como *sonrie maliciosamente*

*ciel se asusta y le susurra a Sebastian algo*

Sebastian: la señorita Mia no tiene Kuroshitsuji

Yo: por desgracia...

* * *

Resumen: La mansion Panthomhive tiene un nuevo huesped! Sebastian adopta a una adorable neko que traera alegria y travesuras para todos en especial para un serio conde. ¿Que hará Ciel cuando descubre que este no es un simple gato? Ademas agregando que poco a poco ira sintiendo algo por este neko.

Personaje OCC: Mia Alejandra Sakura

En forma de gato es una gatita con mucho pelo de color chocolate y ojos grandes y traviesos verdes con un moño celeste como collar, la patitas delanteras tiene pelo blanco como si fueran unos guantesitos y en la frente tiene unos remolinos blancos que forman un corazon.

En forma humana una es una chica de entre 14 y 16 años con cuerpo bastante desarrollado de caracter inocente aunque aveces parezca lo contrario. Tiene pelo largo color chocolate hasta su muslos y ojos verdes, labios en forma de corazon de un color melocotón y largas pestañas, piel clara. Adora confundir a las personas y molestar a Ciel. Es muy risueña. Normalmente lleva puesto un vestido simple color blanco

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¡saca ese neko de aqui!

PVO Normal

Unas personas estan discutiendo sobre algo, para ser mas claros un joven que no sobre pasaba los 20 años y una joven adolescente. Estaban discutiendo de un tema sobre un adopcion de la cual ella no estaba aun segura.

El chico pacientemente le dijo: calma si ya viste que es un persona muy amable y ademas muchos me rogaron que les dejara se ellos pero te elegi a ti Mi-chi.

La joven llamada Mi-chi le dijo: lo se, pero se que es un mayordomo y seguro que me dira que me comporte y todo eso y sabes que no me gusta que me digan que hacer.

Para lo que no sabes esta joven tiene algo en particular ya que de su cabeza salia unos orejas peludas del color de su cabello y y una cola de igual color se mecía suavemente detras de ella. Era una neko que podia transformarse.

El joven sonrio al ver la duda de la neko: Sabes no es cualquier mayordomo ¿te suena la familia Panthomhive?

Ella abrio los ojos sorprendida: ¿te refieres a la familia de la fabrica de juguetes? La unica persona que sobrevivio fue el hijo, que ahora es el conde.

Sonrio al ver que ella no tenia mas una cara de duda y le dijo: exactamente y al parecer el mayordomo del joven es un amante de los gatos y yo le mostre una foto tuya (NA: no se cuando se creo la camara osea que hagamos como que si habia), le encantaste.

Ella sonrio al pensarlo: ¿cuando me recoje?

El se rio por la desesperacion de la joven y le dijo: dentro de unos instante

*Suena la campana*

El joven dijo: transformate

Se hizo una luz y antes donde estaba la joven habia una gatita.

El joven la alzo y la acuno en sus brazos, se dirigio donde esta esperandolo el mayordomo que tenia un sonrisa joven fue hasta donde el y le entrego a la gatita que empezo a ronronear al tener a su nuevo amo.

El joven que se llamaba Zad le dijo: perdon por la tardanza y le dire que no se extrañe si escucha algun comentario de esta neko ya que tiene capacidades especiales.

Sebastian le dijo: se refiere a que puede hablar?

Sad le dijo: si justamente a un que solamente algunas veces, tiene otras capacidades pero mejor que ella se los muestre mas adelante.

Se despidieron y la neko y el mayordomo se fueron rumbo a la mansion del conde. Algo que la neko mas deseaba de corazon era ver al joven conde que ya era conocido por no mostrar sentimientos.

La neko penso que tendria que probar lo que habia dicho Zad sobre hablar con Sebastian y decidio probar para ver que pasaba.

Mi-chi: hola nyyaaa es un gusto conocerte nyaa

Sebastian se mostro sorprendido pero no tanto ya que ya se lo habia contado el joven sobre esa habilidad.

Acaricicio al neko y le dijo: tambien es un gusto *sonrio traviesamente* te pedire que hagas un pequeño esfuerzo y trate bien a mi señor ya que no le gustan mucho los gatos

La gatita sonrio: claro lo intentare nyaaa

El mayordomo se mostro complacido con la respuesta.

Al llegar a la mansion Sebastian acuno suavemente a la gatita y la llevo al comedor donde se empezo a mostrarse inquieta.

Miro fijamente a su nuevo dueño y le dijo con falsa inocencia: nyaaa Sebastian donde esta Ciel-san.

Sebastian miro a su querida neko y le dijo con pura onestidad sin darse cuenta de la falsedad: Bocchan esta durmiendo te permitire mirarlo pero no lo molestes esta irritable cuando se lebanta bruscamente.

La neko con carita de fragilidad y inocencia le dijo: Okey nyaaaa solamente lo miro es por pura curiosidad.

Sebastian guio a su adorada mascota hasta la habitacion de su señor mientras le señalaba con un dedo en los labios que hiciera silencio. Le dio algunas indicaciones y se fue a reliazar su deberes.

La neko sonrio traviesamente y entro en la habitacion de Ciel con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

PVO Mia

Al entrar a su habitacion observe cada centimetro, la habitacion era amplia y esta compuesta por la mayoria de colores oscuro. En un cama tamaño king compuesta de colores azules y negro descansaba Ciel con un cara de tranquilidad de la nadie se atreveria a perturbar. Lastima yo misma tuviera que se la causante de eso.

Me transforme a mi forma humana vijilando que no se despertara, ya que arruinaria la diversion. Fui hasta su cama y me sonroje levemente. Mentalmente grite "Aaaah que belleza, no me extrañaria si alguien quisiera sobrepasarse con el".

Parecia un angel con esa cara, su cabello tapaban sus ojos y parte de su rostro, tenia los labios entre abiertos casi haciendo un especie de puchero. Su piel era tan suave a la vista de un blanco inmaculada que daban ganas de tocarlo para comprobarlo.

Susurre lastimosamente: ¡Que pena que tenga hacer esto!

Agarre mi camarita (no pregunten como aparecio) y destape con cuidado a Ciel, contuve la risa que intentaba salir. Oh My God!. Estaba usando solamente unos boxers rosas, a un que e de admitir que se veia lindo con ellos.

Sujete la cama y empece a sacar una foto tras otra, esto me calificaria de pervertida y acosadora pero no me importaba. Ciel entre abrio los ojos y se movio violentemente.

Me transforme rapidamente y me oculte debajo de la cama mientra Ciel gritaba llamando a Sebastian diciendo que habia una pervertida en la habitacion.

PVO Normal

Sebastian obserbo la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de el, su Bocchan estaba todo colorado y estaba balbuceando sobre una acosadora, despues de calmar a su amo encontro a su gatita media dormida debajo de la cama y la llevo para que comiera.

Sebastian sonrie y le dice: te hice estofado de res *le entrega un platito que tiene su nombre*

La gatita sonrie deslumbrada: arigatou! Sebas-san *empieza a comer*

Cuando la gatita esta terminando de comer aparece Ciel rojo de la ira, y le exije que le diga por que hizo eso. La neko se hace la desentendida y a empieza a decir que lo va chantajear aun que si no le entiende mucho.

La neko sonrie traviesamente y le dice: te veias taaaaan lindo

Ciel la agarra bruscamente y la tira a fuera de la mancion.

La neko pone cara triste: nyyaaaaa! Sebastian TwT

Sebastian la encuentra y la lleva adentro.

* * *

**Wiii que les parecio le agradesco a HZD por darme la idea en nuestra conversacion espero que les alla gustado. Y pronto subire los demas capitulos. Y tambien Alexa-nee me dejara en paz por que hara su propia cuenta. Saludos de Mia**


End file.
